In non-patent document 1, a deployed image display technology for evolving the length in a circumferential direction of a luminal organ into a length proportional to the radius of the luminal organ is disclosed.
The non-patent document 1 refers to Int. J. CARS. (vol. 1, pp. 373-375, 2006) written by M. Oda et al.